El dia
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Hoy es el día. Ya no tienes mas miedo y ya estas cansada de que intenten robarte su corazón.


**Bien, hace mucho tiempo que no paso por aquí.**

 **Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero decir que esta historia es especialmente para Leyla. Se que no es la que te prometí y juro que en algún momento la haré (lo jure por la garrita, y eso es sagrado), pero esto es lo que salio hoy porque un ladrillo se cayo y dejo algo de inspiración libre. De todas formas, es para ti. Para que no te enojes por hacerte esperar. Tambien es un regalo de cumpleaños casi dos semanas atrasado, ¡Pero oye, mejor tarde que nunca!**

 **De acuerdo, listo, ahora pueden leer tranquilo sin mi molestando. Adiós.**

* * *

Hoy es el día. Al fin has juntado el coraje necesario para hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo quieres. Al fin pudiste superar tus miedos y enfrentarte a tus demonios. Has logrado dejar el pasado atrás y simplemente centrarte en tu futuro, porque ya no lo tienes que afrontar sola. Ahora esta ella. Ella que nunca te abandonó y que sabes que nunca lo hará, porque siendo sinceros, si soportó un año de esconderse y aguantó verte besarte con otro sólo para poder mantener las apariencias, sabes que lo que venga será pan comido.

Hoy se cumple ese año. Y ya no quieres que tenga que seguir soportando o aguantando cosas que sabes que no le gustan y que la dañan, aunque ella lo niegue. Porque ya ha tenido demasiado dolor en su vida. Y tu estas cansada de ser la causante.

Hoy se cumple un año desde que ella te alegro la vida al decirte "Si". Y no, no le preguntaste si quería casarse contigo (aunque sabes que no falta tanto tiempo como siempre creíste para hacer esa pregunta, quizás unos años más, cuando ya estén en la universidad y fuera del apestoso pueblo en el que ahora viven), simplemente le preguntaste si quería ir a cenar contigo a Breadstixs, y aunque nunca dijiste la palabra "cita" en la pregunta, sabes que ella entendió perfectamente. Porque ella te conoce más de lo que tú misma te conoces.

Y hoy, además de ser el día de su aniversario y el día en donde por fin superaste tus miedos; es el día en el que tu paciencia se agotó. Porque aún no sabes como hizo ella para verte con Finn, y siempre la admiraras por eso, pero ya no soportas más a nadie cantándole canciones en el Glee Club y tratando de ganar su corazón. Porque desde hace un año que su corazón es tuyo, y el tuyo es de ella.

Hoy es el día en el que te das cuenta que si Finn o Puck, o incluso Jessie (que sigues sin saber cómo hizo para cantar una canción en el club cuando ni siquiera pertenece más a la escuela) vuelven a demostrar el inmenso amor que le tienen por medio de una canción, cometerás asesinato. Y aunque no te dolería hacerlo, si te dolería el que ella tenga que visitarte en la cárcel, porque no las dejaran tener visitar maritales y eso no es bueno. Nada bueno. No si tienes a una hermosa, hermosa novia de piernas largas y esbeltas, y cabello brillante y ojos de chocolate, y labios carnosos y… CONCENTRATE.

En fin, todos estos hechos que hace horas estoy relatando (está bien, no exagero más, lo prometo) son los que nos llevan a este preciso momento.

*Preciso momento*

Estás sentada en el Glee Club en tu habitual lugar en la última silla al fondo del salón. Esta vez, la diferencia es que ningún libro ocupa tus manos ni tu mente, estas totalmente alerta, esperando la entrada del Sr. Schue para poder levantar la mano con velocidad y evitar que ninguno de los niños caprichosos que quieren robarte _su_ corazón logre llamar primero su atención.

Tu mirada esta prendida en la puerta, y aunque sientes sus ojos disimuladamente en tu espalda y quieras ver los profundo pozos chocolate, estar pendiente de la puerta – y nunca creíste decir esto, porque ella lo es todo – es más importante, porque, de alguna forma, también es para ella.

Y ahí está. El Sr. Schue entra distraído al aula, y tu mano ya está en el aire, para que cuando levante la vista sea lo primero que vea. ¡Y lo logras!

 **-Dime Quinn.** – dice amablemente con su característica sonrisa pasándose una mano por el pelo como si eso fuese a arreglar el feo peinado que trae.

 **-Quisiera cantar una canción, profesor.** – dices con tu sonrisa más compradora, esa que usas para conseguir lo que quieres.

 **-Adelante, adelante, el escenario es tuyo.** – ríe emocionado señalando el centro del aula, justo delante del piano. Entiendes su emoción, si bien recuerdas, en lo que va del año solo te ofreciste para cantar una vez y ya ni recuerdas que canción fue.

Le sonríes en agradecimiento y mientras bajas los escalones para acercarte a la banda y decirles que canción tocas, dejas disimuladamente una nota doblada en el regazo de tu amor. No es nada extravagante ni largo. Un simple pedazo de papel en el que, con lápiz, escribiste _"Hoy. Te amo."_ esperando que ella entienda.

Le dices a los chicos que tocar, y aunque te miran un poco extrañados no dicen nada y se ponen a hablar entre ellos arreglando los instrumentos y acordando lo que sea que tienen que hacer al tocar la canción. Mientras tanto tú te diriges al centro, donde el Sr. Schue te señaló y la miras a ella, intentando disimular, porque aún no es el momento. Notas que entendió la nota, porque te mira con la boca medio abierta y los ojos un poco desorbitados y húmedos. Tú le sonríes, asegurándole con la mirada que todo está bien y que sus sospechas son ciertas, ganándote esa deslumbrante sonrisa que solo usa cuando de verdad está contenta y en la que se pueden ver todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

La música introductoria empieza y las miradas confundidas también lo hacen. Lo único que se necesita para conocer la canción es no vivir debajo de una roca. Sabes que la mayoría espera un cambio de pronombres, por lo que, intentando contener la risa nerviosa que esta por atacarte, comienzas a cantar.

 _She been my queen_

 _Since we were sixteen_

 _We want the same things,_

 _We dream the same dreams,_

 _Alright (alright)_

Observas las reacciones de todos atentamente. Y te divierte ver como la mayoría tiene la mayor expresión de desconcierto posible, mientras que otros los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas abiertas.

 _I got it all_

 _'Cause she is the one_

 _Her dad calls me 'love',_

 _Her pap' calls me 'Hun',_

 _Alright (alright)_

Las miradas se dirigen rápidamente a Rachel. Después de todo, ¿quién además de ella tiene dos padres? Ella solo te mira con una sonrisa boba y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

 _I know, I know, I know for sure_

Diriges tu vista a Finn, que tiene la misma expresion que tendria alguien a quien le cayo un ladrillo en la cabeza (o bueno esa es la expresión que imaginas tendría alguien al que le han pegado con un ladrillo en la cabeza, nunca has visto que le suceda a alguien… quizás deberías intentarlo tu… con su cabeza) y a Puck que simplemente te mira con una sonrisa desagradable – definitivamente no quieres saber que está pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo. De verdad. No quieres. Es repugnante.

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)_

 _Na na na na na na (alright)_

 _Na na na na na na_

 _Na na_

 _She belongs to me_

Te acercas a Rachel y la levantas de su asiento, acercándola a tu cuerpo y obligándola a bailar contigo. Ella solo larga una carcajada. Mientras avanza la canción, le das una vuelta y cuando mencionas las polleras hace como si te limpiaras la baba. Y es que en serio, esas polleras son la muerte de cualquier persona con ojos y buen gusto. Aunque solo tú puedes mirarlas.

 _Kisses like cream,_

 _Her walk is so mean_

 _An_ _d every jaw drop_

 _When she's in those skirts,_

 _Alright (alright)_

El resto de los chicos ya dejaron de mirarte como si hubieses perdido un tornillo o te hubiera crecido otra cabeza al comenzar a cantar. Ahora solo se ríen de tus gestos exagerados y cantan contigo ayudándote en los coros.

 _I don't exist_

 _If I don't have her_

 _The sun doesn't shine,_

 _The world doesn't turn,_

 _Alright (alright)_

 _But I know, I know, I know for sure_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)_

 _Na na na na na na (alright)_

 _Na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na_

Ahora comienza la parte "emocional", por decirlo de alguna forma. La miras directo a los ojos, tratándote de asegurar que Rachel entienda que estás hablando seriamente y que nunca la dejaras y que nunca dejaras que nadie la aleje de ti (a menos que sea ella misma, porque nunca la obligarías a hacer algo que no quisiera), porque la amas demasiado y, como dijo antes la canción, sin ella ya no eres nadie.

 _She knows, she knows_

 _That I've never let her down before_

 _She knows, she knows_

 _That I'm never gonna let another take her love from me now_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Everybody wanna steal my girl_

 _Everybody wanna take her heart away_

 _Couple billion in the whole wide world_

 _Find another one 'cause she belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah, alright, yeah)_

 _Na na na na na na (alright)_

 _Na na na na na na_

 _Na na_

 _She belongs to me_

 _Na na na na na na (oh, yeah)_

 _(She belongs to me, yeah)_

 _Na na na na na na (alright)_

 _Na na na na na na_

 _She belongs to me_

Terminas de cantar acercándola lo más posible a tu cuerpo y dejando un dulce, suave y corto beso en los labios, antes de abrazarla y susurrarle un _te amo_ cargado de sentimientos al oído.

Rachel se separa un poco de ti y vuelve a besarte. Este beso es más largo, más fuerte, pero igual de dulce y con el mismo significado. Cuando se separan susurra sobre tus labios las mismas palabras que tu dijiste antes y luego vuelve a besarte, aunque esta vez dura menos.

Si te pudieras mirar a un espejo ahora mismo, seguramente verías la sonrisa más grande y bobalicona que alguna vez tuviste. Porque no solo la mujer de tus sueños esta entre tus brazos, sino que el resto de tus amigos están abrazándolas y riendo y felicitándolas y reclamándoles no haberles dicho antes y gritando preguntas emocionados y actuando como los buenos amigos que son. Nadie se enoja, nadie grita enfadado, nadie se aleja, nadie cumple tus miedos.

Incluso Finn y Puck se acercan a felicitarlas y a decirte que ya entendieron, que no pueden robarte su corazón, y aunque les das una sonrisa, en el fondo, tanto tu como Rachel, que ríe a tu lado, saben que estarás vigilándolos.

Porque todo el mundo quiere robarte su corazón, y eso nunca lo permitirás.


End file.
